


Bart's First Christmas

by Padre91



Series: Bart's First Holidays [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91
Summary: Bart's First Christmas in the past, spending time with some of the people that he loves. A continuation of Bart's First Halloween and Bart's First Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: Bart's First Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Bart's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all those in the BluePulse community!

**El Paso**

**December 22, 16:30 MST**

“Mijo!” Bianca called out from her bedroom. A rapid string of coughs quickly followed.

“Yeah Mamá?” Jaime called back from the kitchen on the first floor.

“Is there someplace you can stay for the next couple of days?” Bianca asked, walking to the top of the stairs. Her pace was slower than usually, each step taking more effort as she took deeper breaths than usual.

“You really should be in bed,” Jaime sighed as he saw his mom at the top of the steps. “The doctor said ‘Un montón de descanso.’” Jaime stirred the soup cooking on the stove, making sure it was heated all the way through.

“As much as I love you helping us,” Bianca said from the top of the stairs. “It’s just the flu, we will be fine, but you won’t be if you stay here with us. Can you stay with one of your friends?”

“I can ask,” Jaime replied, walking away from the stove to stand at the bottom of the stairs. “The Justice League also lets us stay with them if we don’t have anywhere else to go. What about Christmas?”

“We can have Christmas once we’re all better,” Bianca chuckled and then immediately coughed. “Now, start packing and see if one of your friends can put you up for a little bit.” Bianca slowly walked down the stairs, making sure to keep a few feet between her and Jaime, so not to contaminate him.

Jaime walked up the stairs and into his room. He pulled out a suitcase from his closet and laid it on his bed. As he packed a few days’ worth of clothes, he pulled out his phone and called Bart.

“Hey Blue!” Bart practically screamed into the phone with excitement as he answered the call.

“Hey Bart,” Jaime replied while balancing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, needing both hands to fold and pack clothing.

“Whatcha need?” Bart asked.

“Do I need a reason to call you?” Jaime chuckled back.

“Not at all!” Bart exclaimed.

“Although I do need to ask you something,” Jaime admitted.

“Is this something that’s crash?” Bart asked. “Or am I going to feel moded?”

“Kind of both,” Jaime sighed. “But no one is in trouble and no one is hurt.”

“You have my full attention,” Bart replied.

“My family is sick with the flu,” Jaime explained.

“I thought you said no one was hurt?” Bart asked.

“Sick isn’t hurt,” Jaime clarified.

“Sick isn’t healthy either,” Bart sassed.

“¡Ay!” Jaime exclaimed. “Can I just ask what I was going to ask?”

“Sorry Blue,” Bart winced.

“Lo siento,” Jaime sighed and sat down on his bed so he could properly focus on the conversation. “I’ve been stressed, I shouldn’t have snapped like I did.”

“It’s alright,” Bart replied. Jaime could practically hear him smiling through the phone. “Go ahead and ask your question.”

“Is it possible for me to stay with you for a couple of days?” Jaime asked. “Mamá asked if I could get out of the house to avoid getting sick.”

“Sounds crash!” Bart excitedly answered. “One small problem though.”

“Yeah?” Jaime asked, feeling a little defeated.

“Mr. and Mrs. Garrick are in Florida,” Bart answered.

“Then where are you?” Jaime asked.

“The Watchtower,” Bart replied.

“How long have you been there?” Jaime asked.

“About two weeks,” Bart answered.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jaime asked, he couldn’t believe that Bart wouldn’t have told him this. Jaime would have offered to let Bart stay with him.

 _The Bart Allen told you of his living situation_ , the Scarab said.

“I did tell you Blue,” Bart chuckled. “I think your mom was shouting about a school project during that conversation.”

 _Your paper detailing the political ramifications of the Treaty of Versailles needed completed_ , the Scarab explained. _It would not have caused the Bianca Reyes to shout if you had worked on the paper following the deadline I had laid out._

“I’m so sorry Bart,” Jaime sighed and fell back onto his bed. “I guess I should pay closer attention to our conversations.”

“It’s totally crash Blue!” Bart laughed, his voice soothing the stressed Jaime. “You’ve got a lot going on with actual school and its projects, a psychopathic scarab on your spine, and more friends and family to juggle with the whole secret identity thing…which I still don’t understand by the way.”

“When did you get so understanding?” Jaime joked with Bart. A smile spreading across his face as his mood lightened.

“Sometime around Halloween,” Bart answered with a bit of sass. “Then another boost of wisdom around Thanksgiving. Hoping for the last bit of wisdom for Christmas.”

“I’m not sure that’s going to happen,” Jaime sighed in defeat.

“Why not car-neeno?” Bart butchered his Spanish as usual. “We told my family.”

“Your family is a lot more understanding than mine,” Jaime explained. “My family is deeply entrenched in Catholic beliefs, my parents and sister would probably understand, but there is no way mis abuelas will understand, and probably not my aunts, uncles, or cousins.”

“Not gonna lie,” Bart cleared his throat. “I think it’s entirely moded that these religions hate all different kinds of people when they preach about love.”

“People like to pick which parts of religion they like,” Jaime sighed. “I promise by New Years they’ll know. They are also sick right now, and I actually want to be able to sit down with them to let them know.”

“Sounds crash Blue,” Bart relented. “So, you coming up to the Watchtower?”

“Yeah,” Jaime said and sat back up on his bed. “I’ll finish packing and be up momentarily.” Jaime hung up his phone and went to finish packing his suitcase.

****

**The Watchtower**

**December 22, 20:00 EST**

“Blue Beetle, B 22,” the female robotic voice chimed in the entrance hall of the Watchtower. A golden light fill the zeta tube and Jaime stepped out wheeling his suitcase behind him.

 _Attack imminent!_ The Scarab shouted in Jaime’s head.

“What?” Jaime asked in a bit of a daze.

“Blue!” Bart screamed as he moved at superspeed towards Jaime. Bart wrapped Jaime in a tight hug, again pinning Jaime’s arms to his sides.

“Hey Bart,” Jaime strained under the pressure of Bart’s hug.

“Hello Jaime,” M’gann said as she led Garfield, Conner, and Cassie out into the entry room. “Glad you could join us.”

“Hiya Blue,” Garfield ran up to Jaime and hugged both Bart and Jaime.

“I’m not joining in on this group hug,” Conner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest but smirked at the show of affection.

“Me either,” Cassie joked. “Too much love happening right now.”

“Is this everyone?” Jaime asked as he managed to free himself from both Bart and Garfield.

“Unfortunately,” Cassie sassed and rolled her eyes, she put her hands on her hips in frustration. “Apparently Batman has a stranglehold on Christmas and it’s a family only affair, so no dates.”

“Then we should do something as a group,” M’gann chimed in. “Perhaps a Secret Santa, maybe cookie baking, maybe a few games.”

“What’s a Secret Santa?” Bart asked and scratched his head.

“It’s where we all pick a name at random,” Cassie explained. “Then we buy a gift for the person we picked and give it to them. You usually have to rely on what you know about them and you have to make sure they don’t know it’s from you.”

“Sounds crash!” Bart exclaimed. “Let’s do that!”

M’gann led the group to the dining area of the Watchtower, a large room with several large tables. The room had an open archway to the kitchen, fully stocked for several speedsters.

“Let me write everyone’s names down and we can draw them,” M’gann said. She disappeared into another room beyond the dining room.

“Let’s get some snacks!” Garfield excitedly said and ran to the kitchen.

“Right behind you BB!” Bart exclaimed and took off at superspeed. He easily beat Garfield into the kitchen. “Guess I should say ahead of you!”

“No fair!” Garfield complained.

“So,” Cassie smirked as she sat down at a table and looked up at Jaime. “What’s up between you and Bart?”

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked and took a seat across from her. A blush slowly creeping up his face.

“I swear you guys talk more than me and Tim do,” Cassie remarked.

“We’re just good friends,” Jaime stuttered out. He managed to keep his blush from growing anymore, through sheer force of willpower. His heart was racing on the other hand and the way that Conner smirked at him knew that he couldn’t hide that.

“Ok,” Cassie chuckled and put her hands up in mock defense. “No offense meant, just making an observation.”

“An observation about what?” Bart asked, appearing in a blur at the end of the table. He was munching on a newly opened bag of Chicken Whizees.

“They’re commenting on our friendship,” Jaime jumped in.

“Got them ready!” M’gann said will carrying in slips of paper, pens, and a bowl to pick the names out of.

“I got the best handwriting!” Cassie jumped up and intercepted M’gann before she reached the table. She grabbed the supplies from M’gann and began writing down everyone’s names.

“How are we getting gifts on the Watchtower?” Jaime asked, a bit skeptical as to the whole Secret Santa idea.

“I’m planning on a trip to New York City,” Conner said. “I got to pick up some parts to fix up a bike, so everyone can come along. I plan on leaving around 9 in the morning.”

“All done!” Cassie announced and walked over to the group, Garfield joining them from the kitchen, eating his own bag of Chicken Whizees. She threw all the pieces of paper into the bowl and held it out in front of her.

“Just two rules,” M’gann said. “If you pick yourself, you have to pick again while putting your name back in. Also, Batman has left a bit of money for anyone who didn’t have a family to go home to. So, I’m going to say no more than $50 for a gift and the rest will go to a party.”

“Sounds crash to me!” Bart shouted and threw his hands up, spilling some of his Chicken Whizees on the floor. “Aww! I’m so moded.”

The group of them laughed at Bart’s clumsiness.

“Ok,” Cassie stuck her hand in the bowl and mixed them around. “Let’s have Gar go first. Give some joy to the youngest amongst us.”

“Don’t eat my snacks!” Garfield pointed a finger at Bart and sat his bag of Chicken Whizees on the table. He wiped his hands on his pants.

“Garfield!” M’gann scolded. “We have paper towels!”

“They’re in the kitchen!” Garfield protested. “It would take more time to…” A blur of movement disappeared and reappeared next to Garfield, holding out a paper towel. “Thanks Bart,” Garfield huffed and took the paper towel. “You still can’t have my snacks.” Garfield stepped up to Cassie and stuck his hand into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it close to his face and opened it slightly.

“You didn’t pick your own name, right?” Cassie asked.

“Nope!” Garfield said with a smile. “I’m good to go!” Garfield stepped back and made sure the next person could make their way up to Cassie.

“Ok, Conner next!” Cassie announced.

“I think we should let Bart or Jaime go next,” M’gann said.

“Nonsense!” Cassie defended. “I’m holding the bowl, so I call who’s next. Come on up Conner!”

Conner grumbled as he stood up and walked over to Cassie. He pulled a name out of the bowl. He opened the paper and smirked. “I’m good to go as well.” He stepped away and sat back down.

“Ok M’gann,” Cassie said with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re up to,” M’gann said and picked a name out of the bowl. She peeled the paper open and stepped away from Cassie.

“Ok Bart,” Cassie said while beaming.

Bart burst forth at superspeed and stopped in front of Cassie, the wind of his movement causing her hair to blow back. He stuck his hand in the bowl and picked up a piece of paper. “This is totally crash!”

“Just remember it’s a Secret Santa,” Cassie reminded him. “So no telling anyone who you got.”

“Gotcha!” Bart exclaimed and backed away from Cassie, folding up his paper and keeping it tightly in his hand.

“Now just Jaime,” Cassie said.

Jaime walked up to Cassie and saw just two pieces of paper in the bowl.

“No cheating!” Cassie chastised.

“Ok,” Jaime smirked as he reached into the bowl. He grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded the sheet. The paper read ‘Bart.’

“Not you?” Cassie asked.

“Not me,” Jaime said.

 _Readings indicate the Wonder Girl knows it is not you,_ the Scarab said.

“Then just me,” Cassie smirked and pulled the last paper out of the bowl. She peeked inside it. “I’m good. So, everyone make sure we are ready to leave for 9 in the morning.”

“Did anyone need supper?” M’gann asked.

“Nope,” Jaime replied.

“No,” Conner added.

“All good,” Cassie said.

“I could always eat more,” Garfield said.

“Same here BB,” Bart added. “But I know how to make some crash food!”

“Ok,” M’gann said. “If you need any help, let me know. I’m not your mother but if we are leaving in the morning, I suggest you all get some sleep tonight.”

The group began to disband, M’gann and Conner heading off towards the personal quarters, Cassie going to the training room, Garfield walked back into the kitchen. Jaime stood up from the table and grabbed his suitcase in his right hand. There was a rush of wind and Bart appeared next to Jaime. He gave a small peck on his cheek.

“Can we tell the Team?” Bart asked sheepishly.

“Sure,” Jaime answered with a blush on his cheeks. “Let’s just find the time to do it. Maybe on Christmas day when we are all together and focused on having a good time.” Jaime looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, once he knew there was no one around, he used his free arm to pull Bart close and give him a proper kiss. “I promise completely on this one. No one is going to judge us here.”

“I’ll hold you to that Blue,” Bart replied and snuck in another kiss before walking into the kitchen with Bart.

****

**New York City**

**December 23, 09:15 EST**

“Everyone got their money?” M’gann asked as the group as they stepped out of the zeta tube. She used her shape shifting powers to take on her human appearance.

“Yes we do,” Cassie excitedly said.

“Then we meet up at 1 o’clock at Might Quinn’s BBQ for lunch,” M’gann announced. “Everyone keep your communicators on. We are here for Christmas shopping, but that doesn’t mean villains take a holiday. Plus it’s a lot quicker than phones for when we meet up. So we are going to split up, since we don’t know who has who. If anyone needs help, make sure you go to a person you don’t have.”

“Got it!” Bart said and took off at a normal human run into the city.

The group split up and wandered away from the zeta tube. Jaime wandered into the city, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to get Bart. He knew he was from the future, but beyond the Reach apocalypse, he didn’t know much about it. He also knew that he loved Chicken Whizees, but he wasn’t about to buy $50 worth of junk food.

 _The Bart Allen seems to find the most enjoyment in spending time with you, Jaime Reyes,_ the Scarab chimed in.

“What are you suggesting?” Jaime asked, forgetting that he was talking aloud and earned a few glances from people around him on the crowded sidewalks.

 _Perhaps an event or activity you both can attend?_ The Scarab suggested. _Might I suggest the International Restaurant and Foodservice Show? My scans indicate the tickets are for March 5 through 7 of this coming solar year._

“That’s perfect Scarab!” Jaime exclaimed, again earning glances from the people around him. “Where do I find these tickets?”

 _My scans indicate the location of the tickets is not far from us,_ the Scarab informed Jaime. _Setting up the most direct route to the ticket booth._

Jaime followed the Scarab’s directions and made his way to a large building selling tickets to various upcoming events in New York City. All-in-all, both tickets made up the entire $50.

***

Bart was having a hard time keeping his thoughts coherent enough to focus on one gift for Jaime. Of course he drew his name from the bowl.

 _Gotta get Blue the crashest gift I can!_ Bart thought to himself. _He likes skateboarding, videogames, spending time with him, but what else?_ Bart was fidgeting with his hands as he looked in various storefronts, hoping to see something jump out at him for Jaime. He pulled out his phone and called someone who would know what to do.

“Yeah?” Artemis answered on the other end of the phone.

“I need help!” Bart practically shouted into the phone.

“With what?” Artemis answered calmly. She knew Bart had a tendency to overreact to things.

“M’gann had the suggestion for a Secret Santa,” Bart explained. “I got Blue and now my mind is totally moded and I have no idea what to get him!”

“Aren’t you dating him?” Artemis sassed.

“You aren’t helping!” Bart shouted back.

“Ok, ok,” Artemis sighed. “Did you think of anything he’d like? Maybe something you can do as a pair?”

“I’m blanking on that too,” Bart said frantically.

“What does he like to do outside of hero work?” Artemis asked.

“He wants to be a dentist when he gets out of school!” Bart jumped in with an answer.

“Not exactly what I meant,” Artemis began to say.

“Thanks so much!” Bart said and hung up the phone. He used his phone to look up denist conventions and found one in Orlando, Florida called the ADSO on March 7-10. He took off at superspeed down to Florida, which only took him a minute or so, bought two tickets to the dental convention and then took off back towards New York City.

***

The group all met up for lunch, each had gotten gifts for their Secret Santas, hidden in bags to keep anyone from figuring out what they had gotten, plus Conner’s parts for his bike.

****

**The Watchtower**

**December 24, 13:10 EST**

M’gann just finished making a big Christmas Eve lunch for everyone and managed to get everyone into the dining room.

“This looks amazing M’gann!” Jaime exclaimed as he saw the large spread of food on the table.

“What are the rest of you going to eat?” Bart joked as he threw an arm around Jaime’s shoulder.

“I figure we can eat a big lunch,” M’gann explained. “Then we can watch a few movies, play some games, or just hang out.”

“Sounds good!” Cassie chimed in. “Let’s dig in.”

The group of them sat down and enjoyed a large meal. M’gann didn’t read any of their minds, but she did know what they liked, partly from the profiles Nightwing set up for each of them, but mainly from the amount of time she spent with all of them. Jaime noticed that freshly made churros made their way to the table. Bart noticed that M’gann even put Chicken Whizees in a bowl for the group. They enjoyed each other’s company and laughed while they ate.

When they had finished eating, they made their way into the entertainment room in the Watchtower, the newest edition since the Team had been relocated up there. They settled down to watch “The Santa Clause.” Bart sat next to Jaime on one of the couches. As they watched the movie, Bart enjoying more snacks that had been brought out, while everyone else was still stuffed on the lunch, everyone slowly but surely began growing tired.

Bart leaned his head of Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime in his half-tired state, put his arm around Bart’s shoulders and drew him closer. With Bart’s warm body pressed up against his body, his stomach full of good food, everything was right in the world. Before he knew it, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Jaime woke up, the rest of the Team had disappeared, the lights were low but not off. Bart was still asleep on him, but they had a new addition, someone had put a blanket over them. He managed to free his phone from his pocket. It was now 6 o’clock in the evening.

“Bart,” Jaime softly said. He slightly shook Bart. “I think we need to head out to the rest of the Team.”

“Just 5 more minutes,” Bart said groggily and rotated slightly to put his arm around Jaime’s torso.

“Come on cariño,” Jaime said a bit more firmly. “They’ll be plenty of time to sleep later.”

Bart stretched and wiped his eyes.

“Let’s head out to the dining room,” Jaime chuckled. “If they didn’t know about us before, I assume they know now.”

No one said anything about the two of them falling asleep on the couch together during supper. M’gann and Conner gave a few smirks their way, but Garfield was entirely oblivious to the whole ordeal. Cassie seemed to be trying to put all the pieces together, but she also tended to think that people were honest, so she was stuck on Jaime saying they were only friends.

****

**The Watchtower**

**December 25, 09:02 EST**

Jaime jolted awake at the sudden knocking on his door.

“Blue!” Bart shouted through the door. “Time for our gift exchange!”

“What time is it?” Jaime sat up and stretched.

“Time for presents!” Bart replied. Jaime could practically hear the excitement of the speedster.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Jaime said and got up. After a few minutes of getting around, Jaime opened the door to his room and saw Bart standing there with a huge smile on his face. “Why so excited?” Jaime couldn’t help but smile back at Bart. His good mood was very contagious.

“We get to tell the Team about us!” Bart said and wrapped Jaime in a tight hug, this time allowing Jaime his arms to be free to hug him back. “Plus presents and all!”

Jaime took a minute to hug Bart tightly before pulling out of the hug. “Let’s get to the others.”

The two of them made their way out to the entertainment room. Conner and M’gann had somewhere managed to get an actual live Christmas tree into the Watchtower, fully decorated and everything. Everyone was awake and in different states of awareness. Garfield and Bart were the most awake, with Cassie in a similar state to Jaime, M’gann and Conner looked tired, but not a just woke up tired, like a been up for awhile getting everything ready tired.

“About time you get up!” Garfield said and ran over to Jaime to also give him a hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaime chuckled and gave a friendly hug back to Garfield. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The group of them sat down on the couches and each had a gift in front of them. Cassie had a gift bag in front of her, Conner, M’gann, and Garfield had brightly wrapped gifts in front of them, and Jaime and Bart both had envelopes in their hands.

“Well Cassie,” M’gann said. “Since you were in charge of passing names out, we’ll let you go first.”

Cassie got up and handed Garfield the gift bag. Garfield looked excited and took the bag from her. He pulled out book with lots of animals on the cover.

“It’s an animal book!” Garfield said excitedly.

“It’s not the only one,” Cassie chuckled.

Garfield reached back into the bag and pulled out a second book.

“The first one is animals A-M,” Cassie explained. “The second one is animals N-Z. Each with detailed pictures and explanations of how they behave and what they do. I figured your powers are based on animals, so you can know a lot more of them.”

“This is amazing!” Garfield exclaimed. “Thank you so much!” He leapt up from his seat and wrapped Cassie in a tight hug. “My turn!” Garfield let go of Cassie and grabbed his gift and handed it to Conner. The gift rattled a bit as he handed it over.

Conner opened the gift to reveal a Craftsman toolbox. “This is nice Gar!”

“You’re always talking about getting a new toolbox,” Garfield beamed at his gift. “Now you don’t have too.” Conner ruffled Garfield’s hair in appreciation. “Guess it’s my turn.” He passed his wrapped gift over to M’gann.

M’gann opened up her gift, revealing a small rectangular box. “What is this?” M’gann gasped. She opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace. “This is way over the $50 limit!”

“I know,” Conner said bashfully. “But I had my own money to add to it. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” M’gann said and put the necklace on herself. “I love it!”

“Want to pass out your gift?” Cassie smirked but marveling at the extravagant gift.

“Oh,” M’gann gasped again. “Sure.” She used her telekinesis and floated her gift over to Cassie.

Cassie opened her gift, revealing a basket for a movie night. A romantic movie, bin of popcorn, two sodas, boxes of candy, and a fleece blanket were placed neatly in a wicker basket.

“I figured you and Tim could have a nice night together,” M’gann explained. “Once he gets back from his family trip.”

“This is amazing!” Cassie shrieked. “Thanks!”

“I guess that means we have each other,” Jaime chuckled and looked at Bart.

“Funny coincidence,” Cassie laughed.

 _The Wonder Girl knew the whole time,_ the Scarab accused.

“I doubt she did,” Jaime argued back. “It was a random process.”

“Not entirely random,” Cassie admitted. “You guys are such good friends that I was hoping this would be a chance for you guys to get together.”

“Cassie!” M’gann scolded. “We don’t even know if they feel that way about each other.”

“Well,” Jaime smiled and grabbed Bart’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’ve been together for a little bit now. Bart’s just been patient enough for me to feel comfortable telling people.”

“That’s amazing!” Cassie screamed and rushed over to grab both of them in a strength filled hug.

“Wait,” Garfield scratched his head. “They’re together, like as in dating? Is that why they slept on the couch together?”

“I’ll explain in a few years,” M’gann chuckled. “But yes, it means they’re dating.” She turned to look at the two of them once Cassie put them down. “I’m happy you were confident enough to tell us. You should always feel confident enough to be who you are.”

“Are you two going to exchange gifts?” Conner chuckled.

“Sí,” Jaime handed Bart his envelope.

Bart opened it up to reveal the tickets to International Restaurant & Foodservice Show.

“This is totally crash!” Bart exclaimed and held the tickets out to show everyone. “I get to spend time with you and food. Thanks so much car-neeno!” Bart wrapped Jaime in a tight hug.

“You’re very welcome,” Jaime chuckled. “Do I get my gift now?”

Bart let him go and handed him the envelope. Jaime opened it up to reveal two tickets to the ADSO convention.

“Association of Dental Support Organization tickets?” Jaime chuckled and looked at the tickets.

“Well, that’s a strange gift,” Cassie chuckled.

“Do you like it?” Bart asked, his confidence in his gift slipping fast.

“I love it cariño,” Jaime beamed. He pulled Bart in for a kiss, completely fine letting everyone else witness it since they now knew about their relationship.

“I don’t get it,” Garfield mused. “Why tickets to a dental show?”

“It isn’t a dental show,” Jaime laughed as he pulled out of the kiss. “It’s a convention for dental students and dental professionals. Bart knows I want to become a dentist one day and he remembered that.”

“I had some help from Artemis,” Bart admitted with a blush on his face.

“I also had some help from the Scarab,” Jaime reciprocated.

They looked down at the tickets.

“There seems to be a slight overlap on the dates,” Jaime said.

“We can spend half the day on the 7th eating food,” Bart explained. 

“And half the day learning about how we shouldn’t have eaten all that food,” Jaime finished the thought.

“Well,” M’gann chimed into the festivities. “Now that we all have our gifts, lets get to making hot chocolate and maybe watch a Christmas movie.”

“And not fall asleep this time,” Garfield jabbed at Bart and Jaime.

They all chuckled and got ready to enjoy the day spending time together. Jaime and Bart holding hands confidently, eating snacks with their hot chocolate, and sneaking kisses at slower parts of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations
> 
> Un montón de descanso- Plenty of rest  
> Lo siento- I’m sorry  
> Cariño- Love/Sweetie/Dear  
> Mis Abuelas- My grandmothers


End file.
